Vaahteranlehti
by Mikila94
Summary: Ystävänpäivän kunniaksi tehty Furuba-oneshotti. Mitä tapahtuukaan, kun Yuki syyttää Machia jostain,jota tämä ei tehnyt? Ja tämä on parempi miltä kuulostaa. Anteeksi, jos ficin nimi ei sovi. Anyway, R&R!


**A.N: Näin aluksi haluan pyytää anteeksi sitä, että teksti muuttuu ensimmäisen kappalejaon jälkeen pienemmäksi. Ja tietysti sitä, että hahmot ovat välillä OOC. Paritus on MachiXYuki, ja spoilerit ulottuvat osaan 16. Älkääkä muuten välittäkö siitä, että yhessä vaiheessa on aamupäivä ja sitten hypätäänkin jo iltaan.**

**Disclaimer: En omista Fruits Basketia ja sitä rataa.**

**Vaahteranlehti**

"Hemmetin rotta!" tämä huuto kaikui Shigure Sooman talossa Kyoo Sooman toimesta. Oli 13.2, ja seuraava päivä oli ystävänpäivä. Kyoo oli suunnitellut karkaavansa, jottei törmäisi Kaguraan, mutta siihen Yuki oli kommentoinut: "Minkälainen mies säikkyy yhtä naista?" ja siitä tämä riita oli saanut alkunsa.

"Kyoo-kun, koittakaa rauhoittua!" paniikissa oleva Tooru pyysi.

"Ei huolta, Honda-san. Ei tuo katin tolvana saa kuitenkaan mitään vahinkoa aikaiseksi." Yuki sanoi tyynesti ja hymyili Toorulle lempeää hymyään, joka saisi lähes jokaisen tytön sydämen sulamaan.

"Nyt riitti, rotta! Sinä ja minä, tässä ja nyt!" Kyoo huusi ja yritti potkaista Yukia, mutta tämä väisti vaivatta ja lennätti Kyoon seinää vasten yhdellä lyönnillä.

"Kyoo-kun!" Tooru huusi ja juoksi Kyoon luokse.

"Kyoo-kun, oletteko kunnossa?" Tooru kysyi polvistuttuaan Kyoon viereen.

"Hemmetin rotta!" Kyoo kirosi. Yuki nousi ylös ja lähti kohti ovea.

"Öitä, Honda-san." hän sanoi ennen kuin lähti huoneesta.

"Ooh, öitä, Yuki-kun!" Tooru sanoi nopeasti. Yuki hymyili ja lähti huoneeseensa.

XXXXX

Yuki kömpi vuoteeseensa.

"Ystävänpäivä, vai?" hän sanoi hiljaa itselleen. Ei hän mitenkään erityisesti ystävänpäivää vihannut, mutta häntä ärsytti, kun kaikki tytöt antoivat hänelle suklaata. Jopa osa heistä, joiden nimiä hän ei muistanut.

"Saan suklaata, koska olen heidän mielestään komea." Yuki pohti ja kääntyi kyljelleen.

"Honda-sania lukuunottamatta kukaan ei koskaan ole välittänyt luonteestani. Kaikki välittävät aina vain ulkonäöstä…." näiden ajatusten kanssa hän vaipui uneen.

XXXXX

Aamulla Yuki nousi vuoteestaan ollessaan vielä puoliunessa. Hän laahusti kylpyhuoneeseen ja pääsi ihmekyllä jo siellä kunnolla hereille. Peseydyttyään hän palasi huoneeseensa ja puki koulupukunsa ylleen.

"Ystävänpäivä… no, onneksi se on sentään vain kerran vuodessa." Yuki mumisi ja meni alakertaan aamiaiselle.

XXXXX

Machi katsoi itseään peilistä.

"Yhtä tylsän näköinen kuin aina ennenkin…" hän ajatteli. Hän meni asuntonsa pieneen keittiöön, ja katsoi sen pöydällä olevaa rasiaa. Rasia oli hänen itsensä tekemä ja se oli punainen. Kuka tahansa olisi voinut arvata, että sen sisällä oli ystävänpäivä suklaata, jos se olisi ollut sydämen muotoinen.

Mutta se ei ollut. Sen sijaan se oli vaahteranlehden muotoinen.

"Ehkä minun ei pitäisi antaa tätä… hän saa varmasti paljon suklaata muutenkin." Machi ajatteli. Hän vilkaisi kelloa ja huomasi, että hänen pitäisi jo mennä.

Hän otti lounaslaatikkonsa ja oli jo aikeissa mennä, mutta pysähtyi keittiön ovelle. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja tunki rasian laukkuunsa ja mumisi: "Varmuuden vuoksi." Sitten hän lähti kouluun.

XXXXX

"Sooma senpai!" Yuki kääntyi ympäri ja näki mustatukkaisen tytön tulevan häntä kohti.

"Kuka hän taas olikaan…? Joku 1A:lta kenties?" Yuki pohti.

Kun tyttö pääsi hänen luokseen, hän tyrkkäsi hänelle nopeasti suklaarasian ja juoksi pois.

"Jo kuudes vaikkeivät tunnitkaan ole vielä alkaneet." Yuki pohti.

"Katsos tuota, hurmuri prinssillähän on läjäpäin suklaata." Toorun, Kyoon ja Sakin kanssa Yukia kohti kävelevä Arisa sanoi.

"Haukan on aika iskeä jälleen…" Saki sanoi salaperäisellä äänellään.

"Mu-mutta Hana-chan, nuo suklaat ovat Yukin!" Tooru sanoi.

"Hah, parasta vain, että jättää syömättä, ettei hänen neitimäisiin kasvoihinsa tule finnejä." Kyoo sanoi ivallisesti.

"Oranssipää on kade, kun ei itse saa suklaata." Arisa sanoi.

"Pää kiinni, kangsteri ämmä!" Kyoo tuhahti.

Yuki huokaisi. Tästä päivästä tulisi samanlainen kuin vuosi sitten.

XXXXX

Machi avasi oppilaskunnan huoneen oven ja meni sisään. Hän yllättyi näkemästään: paikkahan oli kuin pyörremyrskyn jäljiltä.

"Kuka täällä oikein on sotkenut?" hän mietti. Hän otti suklaarasian laukustaan ja katsoi sitä.

"Voisin ehkä sittenkin antaa tämän…" hän ajatteli, mutta pani sen nopeasti takaisin laukkuunsa kuullessaan jonkun tulevan.

Naohito tuli sisään.

"Kuragi! Taasko olet sotkenut!?" hän huusi nähtyään sekaisen huoneen.

"Se en ollut minä." Machi sanoi hiljaa.

"Älä valehtele! Sotket aina paikat! Katso nyt tätä sotkua!" Naohito räyhäsi ja alkoi nostella papereita.

Ovi aukesi ja Kimi tuli sisään.

"Miksi räyhäät, Nao?" hän kysyi.

Naohiton kasvot menivät vihasta tulipunaisiksi.

"Miksikö!? Älä edes kysy! Näkeehän sen, että Kuragi on taas sotkenut!" Naohito huusi samalla kun keräsi papereita.

"Älkääkä tekään laiskotelko, vaan auttakaa siivoamaan! Erityisesti sinä, Kuragi!" hän jatkoi.

Machi alkoi kerätä papereita Kimin kanssa ja pohti samalla: "Miksei Sakuragi usko minua? Olenko niin epäluotettava?"

XXXXX

"No miten on, Yun-Yun, kuinka paljon suklaata olet saanut?" Kakeru kysyi Yukilta heidän kävellessään kohti oppilaskunnan huonetta.

"Tähän mennessä yhteensä kahdeltakymmeneltä tytöltä." Yuki vastasi.

"Hirveä määrä! Yun-Yun, tuo on ilkeää!" Kakeru kauhisteli dramaattisesti.

"Kuinka niin?" Yuki kysyi kummissaan.

"Älä leiki tyttöjen tunteilla! Et kuitenkaan pidä yhdestäkään niistä tytöistä- vai olenko kenties erehtynyt!?" Kakeru vauhkosi ääliömäisesti.

"Ei, Kakeru, olet kerrankin aivan oikeassa." Yuki vastasi. "Mutta olisi ollut epäkohteliasta olla vastaanottamatta niitä suklaita."

"Niinpä tietysti, prinsessan ei sovi olla epäkoht- au au au!" Kakeru huusi Yukin tarttuessa häntä korvasta.

"Anteeksi, tarkoitin prinssi! Prinssi!" hän ulvoi.

"Pilkkaamista tuokin", Yuki totesi. He saapuivat määränpäähänsä, joten Yuki päästi irti Kakerusta ja meni sisään.

XXXXX

"Puheenjohtaja! Machi riehui taas!" oli ensimmäinen asia, jonka Yuki kuuli.

"Yun-Yuun!" Yuki käänsi katseensa pois äsken huutaneesta Naohitosta häntä kohti tulevaan Kimiin.

"Niin, Kimi?" Yuki kysyi. Hänellä tosin oli paha aavistus siitä, mitä asiaa Kimillä oli.

"Tässä", Kimi sanoi ja ojensi Yukille punaisen, sydämen muotoisen suklaarasian "tein sen rakkaudella."

"Niinpä niin", Yuki ajatteli.

"Kiitos, Kimi." hän sanoi.

"Oleppa hyvä!" Kimi sanoi ainavain yhtä iloisella äänellään.

"Entä missä minun suklaani ovat?" Yukin taakse ilmaantunut Kakeru kysyi.

"Et saa", Kimi sanoi kylmästi ja kääntyi ympäri. Ja tästä seurasi Kimin ja Kakerun välinen leikkimielinen riita.

"Aina sama juttu…" Yuki ajatteli.

"Puheenjohtaja, kuunteletteko te lainkaan!?" Naohito huusi nyt aivan Yukin vierestä. Yuki hätkähti ja käänsi katseensa Naohitoon.

"Mitä nyt, Nao?" hän kysyi.

"Katsokaa nyt tätä sekasotkua! Kuragi on riehunut taas!" Naohito huusi. Hän oli lopenkyllästynyt Machin riehumiseen.

Yuki katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi, että oppilaskunnan huone oli taas kuin pyörremyrskyn jäljiltä.

"Joko taas?" hän ajatteli. Yuki kääntyi katsomaan Machia, joka nyt poimi joitain papereita lattialta.

"Machi, etkö sinä luvannutkin olla sotkematta?" Yuki kysyi.

"Lupasi, lupasi! Mutta onhan se nähty, ettei Kuragi pidä lupaustaan!" Naohito räyhäsi samalla kun yritti saada Kakerua ja Kimiä töihin.

Machi ei vastannut Yukin kysymykseen. Sen sijaan hänen päässään pyöri yksi ainoa ajatus.

"Miksi hän uskoi heti Sakuragia? Vaikka olen sotkenut paikat ennen, niin ei se tarkoita, että olisin aina syyllinen! Eikö hänen mieleensä tullut edes kysyä, että oliko se, mitä Sakuragi sanoi, totta?" Machi ajatteli.

"Machi? Kuuletko sinä?" Yuki kysyi Machilta ja laski kätensä tämän olalle. Machi kuitenkin huitaisi sen nopeasti pois ja juoksi pois paikalta ennen kuin kukaan ehti sanoa mitään.

"Kuragi! Älä livistä!" Naohito huusi Machin perään.

Yuki vain tuijotti ovelle. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mikä Machiin oikein oli mennyt. Normaalisti tämä pyysi aina anteeksi ja lupasi joko siivota myöhemmin tai alkoi heti siivota.

"Miksi minä sitä mietin? Kyllähän hän vielä takaisin tulee…" Yuki totesi itsekseen ja alkoi siivoamaan.

XXXXX

Machi oli juossut oppilaskunnan huoneesta suoraan katolle. Hän otti suklaarasian laukustaan ja katsoi sitä. Sen päälle hän oli aikaisemmin teipannut kortin, jossa luki : ``Yuki Sooma´´. Hän oli myös ajatellut livauttaa sen Yukin laukkuun, mutta myöhemmin hän oli päättänyt antaa sen kasvotusten.

Se idea oli kuitenkin nyt täysin poissa laskuista. Hän oli vihainen Yukille, joka oli noinvain uskonut Naohitoa.

"Olin sittenkin väärässä… hän on samanlainen kuin kaikki muutkin!" Machi mumisi ja oli aikeissa heittää suklaarasian päin seinää, mutta joku tarttui hänen käsivarteensa. Machi käänsi nopeasti päätään ja näki Hatsuharun seisovan hänen takanaan.

"Onko sinulla jotain asiaa, Sooma-san?" Machi kysyi hieman vihaisesti. Hän tunsi Hatsuharun jotenkin, olivathan he samalla luokalla.

"Eikös tuo ole Yukin?" Hatsuharu kysyi ja nyökkäsi rasiaa kohti.

Machi meni punaiseksi ja huusi: "E-ei ole! Mistä sinä tuollaista sait päähäsi!?"

"Siinähän lukee: ``Yuki Sooma´´." Hatsuharu sanoi laimeasti.

Machi meni vieläkin punaisemmaksi. Hän riuhtaisi itsensä irti Hatsuharun otteesta ja juoksi pois paikalta pudottaen samalla rasian maahan.

Hatsuharu katsoi hetken Machin perään ja kumartui sitten nostamaan rasian.

"Miksiköhän Kuragi vei tämän Yukilta?" hän pohti itsekseen. Hän katsoi rasiaa ja sanoi hiljaa: "Ei Yuki pahastu, jos maistan yhden."

Hatsuharu avasi rasian ja otti sieltä yhden, pyöreän konvehdin. Hän laittoi sen suuhunsa, puraisi sen rikki ja sylki sen melkein heti pois.

"Mitä ihmettä noiden sisällä oikein on?!" hän kysyi itseltään ja katsoi konvehdin sisällä olevaa vihreää tahnaa. Hän päätti kuitenkin antaa rasian takaisin Yukille ja laittoi sen laukkuunsa.

XXXXX

"Yuki!" Hatsuharu huusi Yukille koulupäivän päätyttyä.

"Mitä nyt, Haru?" Yuki kysyi käännyttyään katsomaan Hatsuharua. Hatsuharu meni Yukin luokse ja kaivoi rasian laukustaan.

"Tässä", hän sanoi ja ojensi sen Yukille.

Yuki katsoi Hatsuharua hetken hölmistyneenä ja sanoi sitten: "Haru, ystävänpäivänä tyttöjen kuuluu antaa suklaata pojille. Ymmärrätkö? Tyttöjen, Haru."

"Ei se ole minulta. Löysin sen ja huomasin siinä sinun nimesi." Haru sanoi.

"Ai…" Yuki sanoi ja katsoi rasiaa.

"Sehän on avattu", hän totesi.

"Ajattelin, ettet pahastuisi, jos maistaisin yhden." Hatsuharu sanoi totuudenmukaisesti.

"Vai niin", Yuki sanoi ja katsoi rasiaa.

"Miksiköhän se on vaahteranlehden muotoinen?" hän kysyi itseltään. Se oli epätavallista ja herätti Yukin kiinnostuksen. Hän avasi sen kunnolla ja otti sieltä konvehdin.

"Sinuna en söisi tuota", Hatsuharu sanoi Yukille, joka oli laittamassa konvehtia suuhunsa.

"Miksen?"

"Se oli tosi pahaa. Syljin heti pois." Yuki katsoi Hatsuharua. Oliko se tosiaan niin pahaa?

Hän katsoi konvehtia ja pisti sen kuitenkin hieman epäröiden suuhunsa. Hän söi sen ja sanoi: "Tämähän on hyvää!"

Hatsuharu kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

"Hyvää? Siellähän oli jotain ällöä tahnaa sisällä." hän kommentoi.

"Se oli nattoota, ainakin mausta päätellen." Yuki sanoi.

"Ne varmaan teki joku, joka tiesi, että pidät nattoosta." Haru sanoi.

"Niinpäkai. Sääli, että siinä ei ole tekijän nimeä. Olisin halunnut kiittää." Yuki sanoi. Hän vilkaisi kelloa ja sanoi: "Minun on nyt mentävä oppilaskuntaan, siellä on kauhea sotku."

"Ai, tosiaan. Anteeksi." Hatsuharu sanoi.

Yuki katsoi Hatsuharua.

"Mistä?" hän kysyi.

"Sotkin oppilaskunnan huoneen mustana ollessani." Hatsuharu sanoi kiertelemättä.

Seurasi hilajaisuus.

"Teit mitä!?" Yuki huusi yhtäkkiä. Hän tajusi syyttäneensä Machia ihan turhaan.

"Hetkinen…! Machi… ja vaahteranlehden muotoinen, pois heitetty suklaarasia! Niin sen täytyy olla!" Yuki ajatteli.

"Haru, mistä tarkalleen ottaen löysit tämän?" Yuki kysyi osoittaen rasiaa.

Hatsuharu mietti hetken ja vastasi: "Kuragi-san seisoi katolla ja oli aikeissa heittää sen päin seinää, mutta pysäytin hänet huomattuani rasian kuuluvan sinulle."

"Tämä on siis Machilta…" Yuki sanoi hiljaa. Hän huomasi Hatsuharun kysyvän katseen ja selitti: "Syytin Machia oppilaskunnan tilojen sotkemisesta. Ei ihme, jos hän suuttui ja aikoi heittää tämän pois."

"Hmm… totta. Ei ole mukavaa, jos syytetään vaikka on syytön." Hatsuharu sanoi.

"Suolaa haavoihin", Yuki ajatteli.

"Kiitos tiedosta, Haru, mutta minun pitää mennä." Yuki sanoi ja lähti paikalta.

XXXXX

"Miten ihmeessä hyvitän tämän Machille?" Yuki mietti astuessaan sisään oppilaskunnan huoneeseen.

"Hyvä kun tulitte, puheenjohtaja. En saisi tätä urakkaa noiden kahden kanssa muuten ikinä valmiiksi." Naohito sanoi ja osoitti Kakerua ja Kimiä.

"Eikö Machi ole vielä palannut?" Yuki kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen.

"No ei! Saisi kyllä tulla auttamaan, hänhän tämän tekikin!" Naohito huusi vihaisena ja alkoi patistaa Kimiä ja Kakerua siivoamaan.

Yuki oli harmistunut. Hän olisi halunut pyytää anteeksi Machilta.

"Toisaalta en varmaan olisi tiennyt mitä sanoa, joten hyvä näin. Mutta minun täytyy silti keksiä hyvä tapa pyytää anteeksi." Yuki mietti. Sitten hän sai idean, josta hän ei tosin ollut kovin iloinen.

"Kimi, Kakeru, Nao!" kolmikko siirsi katseensa juuri huutaneeseen Yukiin.

"Voisitteko mitenkään siivota kolmisin? Minulla on eräs asia, joka minun täytyy hoitaa." Yuki pyysi.

"Selvä on, Yun-Yun! No niin, Kimi ja Nao, hihat heilumaan!" Kakeru huusi ja alkoi siivota. Niin tekivät myös Kimi ja Naohito.

"Heti kun puheenjohtaja käskee…" Naohito mumisi.

XXXXX

Yuki avasi varovasti oven. Ketään ei näkynyt. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta, astui sisään ja sulki oven.

"Oih, Yuki! Mikä tuo sinut tänne!?" tällä hetkellä Yuki toivoi voivansa vajota maanalle. Mine oli varmaan huomannut, kun hän tuli sisään.

"Päivää, Mine-san. Minun pitäisi puhua Ayamen kanssa." Yuki sanoi kohteliaasti.

"Sopii hyvin. Saanko kysyä, mitä asia koskee?" Mine kysyi.

"Ei mitään erityistä, tarvitsen vain vähän neuvoa." Yuki vastasi.

"Vai niin", Mine sanoi. Hän meni takahuoneeseen ja huusi: "Pällikkö! Veljenne tuli! Hän tarvitsee apua!"

Ayame ilmestyi hetkessä Yukin eteen.

"Ollos huoleti, rakas veljeni! Mikä on ongelma, johon tulit anelemaan veljeltäsi apua?" Ayame kysyi. Yuki kääntyi ympäri lähteäkseen.

"Unohda koko juttu, kysyn joltain muulta!" hän huusi vihaisena. Olisihan hänen pitänyt arvata, että Ayame järjestäisi tästäkin kamalan kohtauksen.

"Odota, Yuki!" Ayame huusi ja tarttui veljensä olkapäähän.

"Jos sinulla on huolia, niin anna minun auttaa." hän sanoi. Yuki huokaisi ja kääntyi ympäri.

"Et saa kertoa tästä muille, et edes Hatorille." Yuki sanoi.

"Entä Gure-sanille?"

"Et varsinkaan hänelle!" Yuki karjahti veljelleen.

"Selvä, selvä!" Ayame kuittasi. Sitten hänen ilmeensä vakavoitui.

"Ei puhuta tässä, jos et kerran halua kenenkään kuulevan." Ayame sanoi ja kiskoi Yukin mukanaan takahuoneeseen.

XXXXX

"Joten mikäs rakkaalla pikkuveljelläni on hätänä?" Ayame kysyi samalla, kun joi teetä.

"Syytin syytöntä ihmistä ja haluan pyytää anteeksi." Yuki sanoi yksinkertaisesti.

Ayame tuijotti Yukia hölmistyneenä.

"Yuki… mene vain tämän tyypin luokse ja sano olevasi pahoillasi. Siinä se." Ayame sanoi.

"Kumpa se olisikin noin yksinkertaista…" Yuki mumisi. Ayame räpytti silmiään. Sitten hän sai ajatuksen.

"Onko kyse jostain tytöstä?" hän kysyi.

Yuki punastui ja vaikersi: "Ei! Tai siis on, muttei mitään sellaista!"

Ayame virnisti.

"Voi, vai on veljelläni naishuolia!" hän totesi ääneen.

"Eikä ole!" Yuki huusi ja löi pöytää nyrkillään.

"Voi, Yuki, ei siinä ole mitään hävettävää!" Ayame sanoi nauraen. Sitten hän vakavoitui taas ja kysyi: "Mitä sinä teit?"

Yuki huokaisi ja kertoi Ayamelle väärinkäsityksestään ja siitä, mitä Hatsuharu oli hänelle kertonut.

"Se Machi on siis myös oppilaskunnassa?" Yuki nyökkäsi vastaukseksi veljensä kysymykseen.

Ayame mietti hetken ja kysyi sitten: "Onko Machi se mustatukkainen tyttö?"

"Hm? Ei, se oli Kimi. Machi on se ruskeatukkainen." Yuki vastasi.

"Ai hän… Yuki." Ayame sanoi.

"Mitä?"

"Mikäs pakkomielle sinulla on ruskeatukkaisiin tyttöihin? Ensin Tooru-kun ja nyt tämä Mach-"

Yuki keskeytti veljensä huutamalla: "Ei minulla ole mitään pakkomiellettä, idiootti! Machi ja Honda-san ovat ystäviäni!"

Yuki tuijotti veljeään ja oli yllättynyt, kun näki tämän hymyilevän.

"Mitä oikein virnuilet?" hän kysyi.

"Yuki, kerro rehellisesti isoveljellesi: pidätkö sinä Tooru-kunista?" Ayame kysyi.

"Mikä kysymys tuo muka oli?!" Yuki kysyi naama punaisena.

"Vastaa nyt vain"

"Kyllä, mutta vain ystävänä." Yuki sanoi lopulta.

"Ja entä se Machi?" Ayame tenttasi.

"Mitä hänestä?" Yuki kysyi ihmeissään. Mikä ihmeen kuulustelu tämä oli?

"Sinähän pidät hänestä", Ayame sanoi ja siemaisi teetä.

"Mit…!? No en todellakaan! Tai tietysti ystävänä, mutta…" Yuki vaikeroi punaisena.

Ayame laski kuppinsa pöydälle.

"Älä väitä vastaan, Yuki. Sen näkee selvästi." hän sanoi. Yuki ei näyttänyt olevan samaa mieltä, joten Ayame jatkoi: "Miksi muuten hermoilisit noin paljon siitä anteeksi pyynnöstä? Vaikka anteeksi pyytäminen on aina hankalaa, niin se on vielä hankalampaa, kun kyseessä on ihminen, josta välität."

Yuki katsoi veljeään. Voisiko hän olla oikeassa? Pitikö hän Machista sillä tavalla? Ainakin hän tiesi, että tapa jolla hän välitti Machista, oli eri kuin se, miten hän välitti Kimistä tai Toorusta.

"Taidat olla oikeassa…. minä pidän Machista." hän sanoi lopulta.

Ayame hymyili leveästi.

"Aivan, aivan! Ja mahtavan isoveljesi ansiosta ymmärsit sen! Olehyvä ja ylistä veljeäsi!" Ayame huusi nauraen.

Yuki oli saanut tarpeekseen.

"Tässä sinulle ylistystä!" hän huusi ja heitti tyynyn veljensä naamaan.

"Hahah! Noh noh, Yuki, älä käy väkivaltaiseksi!" Ayame nauroi ja laski tyynyn sohvalle, jolla hän istui. Hän nousi seisomaan ja sanoi: "Ja sitten itse asiaan! Sinunhan pitää pyytää anteeksi siltä Machilta, eikö?"

"Kyllä, mutta en tiedä lainkaan mite-"

"Seuraa minua!" Ayame huusi ja tarttui veljensä käsivarteen. Hän raahasi tämän takahuoneesta liikkeen puolelle.

"Mine! Sulje liike tältäpäivältä!" Ayame huusi.

"Selvä on, pällikkö!" Mine huusi ja meni laittamaan oveen suljettu-lapun.

"Mitä sinä nyt touhuat?" Yuki kysyi ja tuijotti veljeään. Ayame katsoi Yukia hymyillen.

"Yuki, etkö ole koskaan pyytänyt anteeksi tytöltä?" hän kysyi. Seurasi hiljaisuus.

"Sitähän minäkin", Ayame tuumasi.

"Itsekö muka olet? Ja älä laske Mine-sania mukaan." Yuki tuhahti.

"Tottakai! Lukiossa jouduin aina pyytämään anteeksi Gure-sanin toilailuja." Ayame vastasi huolettomasti. Yukilla oli omat epäilyksensä asiasta, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään.

"Tiedät siis jonkin hyvän keinon?" Yuki kysyi.

"Tottahan toki! Vihaisen naisen saa heltymään sopivalla lahjalla! Kerrot vain mistä hän pitää, niin minä hoidan loput!" Ayame sanoi iloisesti. Hän oli varma, että tämä toimisi. Sitten Yukikin varmaan luottaisi häneen enemmän.

Yukin katse muuttui. Nyt hän katsoi veljeään vihaisesti.

"Ei Machi ole sellainen!" hän huusi raivoissaan.

"Ai millainen?" Ayame kysyi.

Yuki oli vihainen. Hän oli vihdoin ymmärtänyt, miksi hän piti Machista. Machi oli erilainen. Erilainen kuin Tooru, erilainen kuin Kimi ja erilainen kuin hänen faninsa. Hän sanoi mitä ajatteli ja myönsi virheensä rehellisesti.

Hän oli luonnollinen.

"Ei Machi välitä sellaisesta…hänelle kaikenlaiset lahjat ja muut ovat yhdentekeviä!" Yuki huusi lopulta. Hän ymmärsi nyt myös sen, miksi Machi oli säästänyt hänen antamansa vaahteranlehden.

Sillä oli hänelle tunnearvoa.

Ayame laski kätensä Yukin olalle.

"Jos se Machi on todella sellainen kuin sanot, niin mene vain hänen luokseen ja pyydä anteeksi. Sen pitäisi riittää." Ayame sanoi.

"Niin kai sitten…" Yuki sanoi.

Ayame katsoi Yukia hetken.

"Pelkäätkö, ettet pysty siihen, vai kenties sitä, ettei hän hyväksykään anteeksipyyntöäsi?" hän kysyi.

Yuki nyökkäsi.

"Molempia", hän sanoi.

"Ei tarvitse huolehtia, Yuki." Ayame sanoi ja jatkoi: "Mutta jos haluat, niin minä voin mennä kertomaan hänelle kuinka pahoillasi olet ja että rukoilet hänen anteeksiant-"

"Kiitos ei!" Yuki huusi. Hän ryntäsi ovelle ja pysähtyi sen luokse. Ennen kuin hän meni ulos, hän kuitenkin kääntyi ja sanoi: "Kiitos avusta, isoveli."

Tämän sanottuaan Yuki lähti.

"Pällikkö?" Ayamen viereen ilmestynyt Mine sanoi huolestuneena.

"Yuki ei ole koskaan aiemmin sanonut minua isoveljeksi tuolla tavalla." Ayame sanoi hymyillen ja katsoi ovelle. Hänen ja Yukin välit lähenivät, vaikkakin vain pikkuhiljaa.

XXXXX

"Huomenna on sunnuntai, joten pyydän Kakerulta Machin osoitteen ja menen pyytämään anteeksi." Yuki päätti kävellessään kotiin.

Hän avasi oven ja meni sisään.

"Yuki-kun! Tulitte juuri sopivasti, illallinen on valmis!" Tooru sanoi iloisesti. Yuki hymyili ja istuutui pöydän ääreen.

Silloin Kyookin saapui paikalle.

"Mitä on ruuaksi?" hän kysyi.

"Ruohosipulimunakasta!" Tooru vastasi iloisesti mutta muisti sitten, ettei Kyoo pitänyt siitä.

"Oh, anteeksi, Kyoo-kun! Voin kyllä tehdä teille jotain muut-"

"Ei tarvitse!" Kyoo huusi ja istui alas. Hän otti vähän ruokaa ja toivoi saavansa sen alas.

"Ohos, syökö Kyoo ruohosipulimunakasta? Ei kai hän vain ole sairas?" juuri paikalle tullut ja pöydänääreen istunut Shigure kysyi.

"Pää kiinni!" Kyoo huusi. Yukia ärsytti. Hän ei olisi juurinyt halunnut kuunnella Kyoon ja Shiguren kinastelua.

"Asiasta toiseen… toitkos paljon suklaata, Yuki? Kyoolla kun ei ollut kuin muutama hassu rasia." Shigure sanoi.

"Pää kiinni, mokomakin sokerihiiri!" Kyoo huusi Shigurelle.

Shigure ei huomioinut Kyoota vaan sanoi: "No, Yuki, onko sitä suklaata?"

Yuki huokaisi ja avasi koululaukkunsa. Hän kaatoi sen sisällön lattialle ja sieltä tuli ainakin 30 erilaista suklaarasiaa ja pussia.

"Oho! Tuosta varmasti liikenee minullekin!" Shigure huusi iloisena.

"Ota mitä haluat", Yuki sanoi ja jatkoi syömistä. Shigure tuli hänen luokseen ja alkoi valita kaikista herkullisimman näköisiä rasioita ja pussukoita. Yuki melkein tukehtui ruokaansa huutaessaan Shigurelle yhtäkkiä: "Älä ota sitä!"

Shigure katsoi hänen oikeassakädessään olevaa, vaahteranlehdenmuotoista rasiaa.

"Miksen?" hän kysyi.

"Et vain ota! Voit ottaa muut, mutta tämän minä pidän!" Yuki huusi kurkkusuorana. Hän kuitenkin lopetti huomattuaan kuinka Kyoo ja Tooru tuijottivat häntä.

"Yuki-kun… onko tuossa rasiassa kenties jotain erityisen hyvää suklaata?" Tooru kysyi kiinnostuneena. Yuki nyökkäsi.

"Sitten minä ainakin haluan maistaa edes yhden!" Shigure sanoi. Ennen kuin Yuki ehti estää, Shigure avasi rasian, otti sieltä konvehdin ja laittoi sen suuhunsa. Hän kuitenkin sylkäisi sen melkein heti pois.

"Ällöä, Shigure!" Kyoo kommentoi.

"No niin on tämä suklaakin! Mitä hittoa siinä on sisällä!?" Shigure huusi.

"Nattoota", Yuki vastasi ärtyneenä ja otti rasian Shigurelta.

"Mitä? Kuka hullu laittaa suklaaseen nat-" Yuki keskeytti Shiguren huutamalla: "Hän ei ole hullu!"

Seurasi hiljaisuus ja Yuki ryntäsi huoneeseensa Machin antama rasia mukanaan.

"Mistä tuossa nyt oli kyse?!" Kyoo kysyi.

"Jaa-a", Shigure sanoi ja jatkoi suklaiden valitsemista.

XXXXX

Yuki laski rasian pöydälleen ja huokaisi.

"Ei minun olisi pitänyt räjähtää sillä tavalla… ärsytti vain niin paljon." hän pohti. Hän otti pöydältään kirjan ja alkoi lukea sitä.

Kun Yuki lopetti lukemisen, hän katsoi kelloa.

22:30

"Oho… luinpa kauan." Yuki totesi. Hän laittoi kirjan pois ja nousi ylös.

"Onkai parempi, että haen laukkuni huoneeseeni." Yuki mumisi ja lähti olohuoneeseen jonne oli laukkunsa jättänyt.

XXXXX

"Yuki-kun?" Tooru kysyi huomatessaan Yukin tulevan olohuoneeseen. Yuki hätkähti.

"Honda-san, eikö sinun pitäisi olla jo nukkumassa?" hän kysyi.

"Olin huolissani, kun lähditte illalliselta sillätavalla." Tooru sanoi.

"Ei tarvitse huolehtia, minä vain suutuin hiukan. Mene nukkumaan, minäkin tulin vain hakemaan laukkuni." Yuki sanoi.

"Selvä", Tooru sanoi ja lähti yläkertaan. Yuki laittoi tavaransa laukkuunsa ja meni takaisin huoneeseensa.

XXXXX

Aamulla kun Yuki heräsi, hänellä oli kauhea nälkä.

"Olisikai pitänyt syödä eilen loppuun asti." hän ajatteli. Yuki katsoi kelloa. 10:03.

"Miten minä nyt näin pitkään nukuin?" hän kysyi itseltään.

Yuki nousi ylös.

"Ensin peseydyn, menen aamiaiselle ja soitan sitten Kakerulle." hän päätti.

XXXXX

"Ruoka on loppu… pitänee käydä kaupassa." Machi ajatteli katsoessaan jääkaappiinsa. Hän sulki sen, haki laukkunsa ja lähti kauppaan.

"Typerä puheenjohtaja…" Machi mumisi kävellessään. Hän ei tosin tajunnut, miksi hän oli vihainen vain Yukille, vaikka Naohito oli ensimmäinen, joka häntä syytti.

XXXXX

"Ja sitten menoksi…" Yuki sanoi hiljaa itselleen, kun oli lähdössä. Hän oli soittanut Kakerulle ja saanut tältä Machin osoitteen.

"Yuuukiiii!" Yukin teki mieli lyödä otsaansa.

"Mitä se nyt haluaa?" Yuki mietti kun katsoi häntä kohti juoksevaa Ayamea.

"Mitä nyt?" Yuki kysyi Ayamen saavutettua hänet.

Ayame laski kätensä veljensä olalle ja sanoi dramaattisesti: "Muista, että vaikka se tyttö torjuisikin sinut, niin sinulla on yhä minut."

Yuki iski veljeään pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen nyrkillä päähän ja lähti kävelemään poispäin.

"Yuki!" Ayame huusi taas. Yuki kääntyi ärtyneenä veljensä suuntaan.

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi.

Ayame nosti peukut pystyyn ja sanoi: "Hyvin se menee!"

Yuki huokaisi ja hymyili veljelleen. Sitten hän lähti kävelemään.

XXXXX

Machi käveli kotiinpäin kaupasta. Hän oli tyytyväinen siihen, ettei ollut törmännyt tuttuihin.

"Kuragi-san", se siitä tyytyväisyydestä. Machi kääntyi ympäri ja näki Hatsuharun.

"Mitä asiaa, Sooma-san?" hän kysyi.

Hatsuharu käveli hänen luokseen ja sanoi: "Kuulin Yukilta, että sait syyt niskoillesi oppilaskunnanhuoneen sotkemisesta."

Machi meni punaiseksi. Hän kääntyi taas ympäri ja jatkoi kävelemistä. Hatsuharu meni hänen peräänsä ja jatkoi: "Kerroin Yukille, että se olin minä."

Nyt Machi pysähtyi taas. Hatsuharuko se syyllinen olikin?

"Hän vaikutti olevan todella pahoillaan. Älä ole vihainen hänelle." Hatsuharu sanoi. Sanaakaan sanomatta Machi lähti taas liikkeelle, mutta tälläkertaa Hatsuharu ei seurannut häntä.

"Vai muka pahoillaan… kun ihminen on pahoillaan, niin hän pyytää anteeksi!" Machi ajatteli.

XXXXX

"Tämä sen pitäisi olla…" Yuki ajatteli. Hän seisoi erään rivitalon viimeisen asunnon edessä. Asunnon, joka ainakin Kakerun mukaan oli Machilla vuokralla.

Yuki painoi ovikelloa ja odotti vähänaikaa. Ei vastausta. Hän painoi sitä uudestaan ja sama toistui.

"Hmm… Machi on varmaan ulkona." Yuki totesi. Hän vilkaisi rannekelloaan.

"Eihän minulla mikään kiire ole, joten voin ihanhyvin jäädä odottamaan."

XXXXX

Machi käveli niin ajatuksissaan, että hän havahtui vasta kun Yuki huusi: "Machi!"

Machi nosti katseensa maasta Yukiin, joka seisoi hänen ovellaan.

"Tuliko hän pyytämään anteeksi?" oli ensimmäinen ajatus, joka pälkähti Machin päähän.

"Machi, minä… olen pahoillani, että syytin sinua. Se olikin Haru, joka sotki oppilaskunnan huoneen." Yuki kertoi.

Machi vain katsoi häntä ja sanoi: "Tiedän"

Yuki näytti yllättyneeltä.

"Tiesitkö Harun olevan syyllinen? Mikset sanonut mitään?" Yuki kysyi.

Machi käveli ovelleen ja alkoi kaivaa avaimia taskustaan. Samalla hän sanoi: "Ei kukaan teistä olisi kumminkaan uskonut."

Tämä hämmensi mutta myös suututti Yukia.

"Miksi sanot noin? Kyllä me sinua olisimme uskon-"

"Sanoin Sakuragille, etten se ollut minä, mutta hän ei uskonut!" Machi huusi samalla, kun avasi oven.

Yuki meni hiljaiseksi. Tämä oli toinen kerta, kun hän oli kuullut Machin huutavan.

"Mikä sai sinut ajattelemaan, että minäkään en uskoisi?" Yuki kysyi. Machi ei vastannut, vaan oli menossa sisälle, mutta Yuki pysäytti hänet tarttumalla hänen olkapäähänsä.

"Vastaa, Machi." Yuki sanoi.

"Koska…!" Machi huusi. Mutta kun hän jatkoi hänen äänensä hädintuskin kuului: "Koska kukaan ei koskaan usko. Ei ole väliä mitä minä sanon tai teen, niin kukaan ei kuitenkaan usko."

Hän alkoi itkeä ja huusi kyyneltensä läpi: "Miksi minun muka pitäisi edes vaivautua yrittämään saada muita uskomaan!?"

Yuki ei voinut uskoa silmiään. Machi oli melkein aina hiljaa ja katse maassa, mutta nyt hän kertoi rehellisesti, mitä ajatteli.

"Hän sanoi tuon rehellisemmin kuin minä koskaan olisin voinut…" Yuki ajatteli. Hän olisi halunut halata Machia lohduttaakseen tätä, mutta tiesi, ettei voinut. Hän vain muuttuisi rotaksi ja kaikesta tulisi vain hankalampaa.

Sen sijaan hän käänsi Machin ympäri ja katsoi tätä silmiin.

"Machi… sinun ei pidä lannistua. Olisit vain kertonut, niin kyllä minä olisin uskonut." Yuki sanoi.

Machi käänsi katseensa pois Yukista. Hän yritti olla vihainen tälle, muttei enää voinut.

"Mitä sinäkin muka minusta tiedät…" Machi mumisi yrittäen samalla turhaan pidätellä kyyneleitään.

Yuki huokaisi. Miksei hän saanut Machia ymmärtämään?

"En ehkä mitään, mutta tiedän miltä tuntuu, kun ei ole ketään, jolle puhua." Yuki sanoi lopulta.

"Hän on kai oikeassa…" Machi ajatteli.

"Tiedän, että tiedät." Machi sanoi hiljaa.

"Siis häh?" Yuki ajatteli. "Machi, mitä sinä tark-"

Machi keskeytti Yukin sanomalla: "Tiedän, että olet yksinäinen. Vaikka sinua sanotaan prinssiksi, olet aina ollut yksinäinen."

Yuki oli shokissa. Miten Machi oikein tiesi?

Machi tuntui aavistavan, mitä Yuki ajatteli, koska hän sanoi: "Sen huomaa helposti." hän piti taukoa ja jatkoi: "Mutta sinä muutuit. Et ole enää niin yksinäinen ja olet luontevasti Manaben ja muiden kanssa."

Yuki tuijotti Machia. Kaikki oli juuri niin kuin tämä sanoi.

"Olet oikeassa. Minä muutuin ja sinäkin voit muuttua." Yuki sanoi ja katsoi Machia.

Machi pudotti Yukin käden olkapäältään ja sanoi: "Olet väärässä, minä en voi muuttua."

"Mikset?" Yuki kysyi ymmällään.

"Muutuit ystäviesi avulla. Minä en voi tehdä sitä."

"Mikset?" Yuki kysyi taas. Seuraavat sanat saivat Yukin vihaiseksi: "Koska minulla ei ole ystäviä."

Yuki oli hetken hiljaa Machin sanojen jälkeen. Ei ystäviä?

Ennen kuin Yuki itsekkään tiedosti mitä teki, hän löi Machia poskelle. Machi nosti kätensä poskelleen. Siihen sattui, joten Yuki oli lyönyt kovaa.

Yuki tarttui molemmin käsin Machin olkapäihin ja huusi päin tämän naamaa: "Ei ystäviä!? Miten voit sanoa noin!?" Yuki piti taukoa ja jatkoi rauhallisemmalla äänellä: "Mikä minä sitten olen?"

Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus. Machi ei tiennyt mitä sanoa ja Yuki vain odotti hänen vastaustaan.

Vihdoin Yuki kyllästyi ja aloitti: "Machi-"

"Yun-Yun!" Yuki kääntyi ympäri ja näki Kakerun juoksevan heitä kohti. Machi käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja riuhtaisi itsensä irti Yukin otteesta. Ennen kuin Yuki ehti reagoida, niin Machi meni sisälle ja läimäytti oven kiinni.

"Mitäs sinä täällä, Yun-Yun?" Kakeru kysyi päästyään Yukin luokse. Yuki tuijotti Kakerua murhaavasti. Sitten hän koputti oveen ja huusi: "Avaa ovi, Machi!"

Mitään vastausta ei kuitenkaan tullut, joten Yuki luovutti.

"Oletteko sinä ja Machi riidoissa?" Kakeru kysyi. Yuki nyökkäsi.

"Miksi?" Kakeru kysyi.

"Haru sotki oppilaskunnan huoneen, mutta minä syytin siitä Machia." Yuki vastasi.

Kakeru löi otsaansa ja sanoi: "Auts! Paha moka, Yun-Yun!"

"Se kävi kyllä jo selväksi…" Yuki mumisi.

"Kerro kaikki!" Kakeru sanoi. Yuki huokaisi ja alkoi kertoa Kakerulle mitä hänen ja Machin välillä oli tapahtunut.

XXXXX

"Ja niin siinä sitten kävi", Yuki sanoi Kakerulle. Hän oli selittänyt tälle koko jutun heidän kävellessään kahvilaan.

"Kuules", Kakeru sanoi saaden Yukin huomion. "Onko sinun ja Machin välillä jotain?" hän kysyi.

Yuki tuijotti Kakerua hetken ja tajusi vastasitten, mitä tämä oikeastaan oli kysynyt.

"Ei tietenkään ole!" Yuki huusi, joka aiheutti sen, että kaikki kahvilassa kääntyivät katsomaan heitä.

"Hieno homma, Yun-Yun." Kakeru valitti. Sitten hän jatkoi: "No mikä sinun ja Machin tilanne sitten on?"

"Ensinnäkään ei ole mitään tilannetta", Yuki sanoi ja jatkoi: "Minä vain haluaisin, että Machi olisi välillä vähän iloisempi."

"Ja haluksi tuo taitanee jäädäkin…" Kakeru mumisi, mutta tarpeeksi hiljaa, ettei Yuki kuullut sitä.

"No, minä lähden nyt jokatapauksessa kotiin." Yuki sanoi ja nousi pöydästä.

"Selvä on, Yun-Yun!" Kakeru sanoi pirteästi.

XXXXX

"Miksi? Miksen minä vain hyväksynyt anteeksipyyntöä ja pysynyt hiljaa!?" Machi kiljui itselleen samalla kun viskeli tavaroitaan ympäri asuntoaan.

"Nyt puheenjohtajakin pitää minua varmasti ihan outona, niin kuin kaikki muutkin…" hän ajatteli itkien. Hän käveli vuoteensa luokse ja lysähti siihen.

XXXXX

Kun Yuki avasi kotitalonsa oven, ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän näki, oli Ayame huutamassa: "Miten meni, oi veljeni!?"

Yuki sulki silmänsä. Hän ei juuri nyt ollut todellakaan sellaisella tuulella, että jaksaisi kuunnella veljeään.

Siksi hän menikin suoraan Ayamen ohitse huoneeseensa. Ayame tosin seurasi häntä ja kysyi: "No, Yuki, etkö aio kertoa isoveljellesi?"

Yuki oli saanut tarpeekseen. Hän kääntyi veljeensä päin ja huusi: "Huonosti meni! Ja mitäköhän muuta haluat vielä tietää?!"

Ayame katsoi Yukia. Oliko hän noin järkyttynyt, kun sai pakit ihastukseltaan, vai oliko sen takana jotain muutakin?

"Yuki-"

"Häivy!" Yuki huusi ennen kuin Ayame ehti sanoa muutakuin hänen nimensä.

Ayame huokaisi ja sanoi: "Hyvä on, Yuki, mutta jos haluat puhua, niin tule minun luokseni." tämän sanottuaan Ayame lähti veljensä huoneesta.

Yuki katsoi Ayamen perään. Hän ei odottanut tämän lähtevän noin helpolla.

"No väliäkö sillä, pääasiahan on. että se lähti." hän ajatteli. Yuki meni kirjoituspöytänsä ääreen ja päätti alkaa tekemään kotitehtäviään.

XXXXX

Machi heräsi koputukseen ovella. Hän nousi ylös ja meni avaamaan oven.

"Hei, Machi!" Machi tuijotti tulijaa hetken hiljaa ja läimäytti oven sitten suoraan Kakerun naamaan.

"Täh? Machi, päästä sisään!" Kakeru huusi oven ulkopuolelta. Machi nojasi oveen ja sanoi: "En päästä. Aiot kuitenkin puhua puheenjohtajasta."

Hetkenaikaa oli hiljaista, kunnes Kakeru kysyi: "Mistäs arvasit?"

"Itsestään selvää…" Machi mumisi.

"Älä ole tylsä, Machi." Kakeru valitti.

"Tylsä..? Niin, juuri sellainenhan minä olen, tylsä ja tarpeeton." Machi ajatteli.

"Mene pois", Machi sanoi.

"Menen kyllä kohta, mutta saat ensin neuvon: puhu Yun-Yunin kanssa. Hän vain haluaisi nähdä sinut iloisena vaihteeksi." tämän sanottuaan Kakeru lähti.

Machi poistui ovelta.

"Vai haluaa hän nähdä minut iloisena? Miksi muka? Manabe puhuu taas omiaan." Machi ajatteli. Hän otti yhden kirjoistaan lattialta ja sen välistä putosi kirjamerkki. Se, jonka hän oli tehnyt Yukin antamasta vaahteranlehdestä.

Machi nosti sen ja katsoi sitä.

"Ehkä minun pitäisi sittenkin puhua puheenjohtajan kanssa…" hän mumisi.

XXXXX

"Illallinen on valmis!" Tooru huusi saatuaan ruuan valmiiksi. Shigure ja vielä heillä kylässä oleva Ayame ilmestyivät heti pöytään, ja kohta Kyookin tuli paikalle.

"Missä Yuki-kun on?" Tooru kysyi.

"Ei kiinnosta! Se samperin rotta on varmaan meikkaamassa tyttömäistä naamaans-" kuului vain töms, kun Yuki iski Kyoon lattiaan.

Kyoo nousi ylös ja huusi: "Perhanan rottaah!"

Juuri kun tästä kaikesta oli kehittymässä tappelu, niin ovikello soi.

"Oh, minä avaan!" Tooru huusi ja juoksi avaamaan ovea.

Hän kuitenkin yllättyi avatessaan sen, sillä hän ei tunnistanut tulijaa.

"Hyvää päivää, voinko jotenkin auttaa teitä?" Tooru kysyi tulijalta. Tytöllä oli ruskeat hiukset ja jostain syystä hänellä oli yllään koulupuku, vaikka se hädin tuskin näkyi hänen pitkän takkinsa alta.

Tyttö katsoi hetken Toorua kummastuneena.

"Eikö hän ole Tooru Honda 2D:ltä? Erehdyinkö talosta?" hän mietti. Sitten hän kysyi: "Asuuko Yuki Sooma täällä?"

"Oi, kyllä! Odota, niin haen hänet." Tooru sanoi ja juoksi sisälle. "Yuki-kun! Teitä kysytään ovella!" hän huusi.

Yuki meni ovelle ja yllättyi nähdessään kuka siellä seisoi.

"Machi, mitä sinä täällä teet?" hän kysyi.

"Anteeksi, että häiritsin. Minä lähden." Machi sanoi ja kääntyi jo lähteäkseen, mutta Yuki laski kätensä hänen olalleen sanoen: "Et sinä häiritse, minä vain kysyin." Yuki hymyili ja jatkoi: "Mitä asiaa sinulla on?"

Machi kääntyi takaisin Yukiin päin.

"Tulin… pyytämään anteeksi siitä aiemmasta." hän sanoi vaivaantuneena.

"Mistä tarkalleen ottaen?" Yuki kysyi.

Machi punastui hieman ja vastasi: "Minun ei olisi pitänyt sanoa, ettei minulla ole ystäviä. Tiedän, että… että sinä ja Manabe-"

Yuki keskeytti hänet sanomalla: "Anna olla, Machi. Kyllä minä tiedän. Eikä sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi." Yuki piti taukoa ja jatkoi: "Minunhan tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi. En olisi saanut lyödä sinua."

"Mutta puheenjoht-"

Yuki huokaisi ja keskeytti hänet taas sanomalla: "Machi, olisi vain reilua, jos kutsuisit minua Yukiksi."

Machi meni aina vain punaisemmaksi.

Juuri silloin ovi avautui. Shigure kurkisti siitä ja kysyi: "Mitäs täällä kuherrellaan?"

Tämän jälkeen Machi oli jo tulipunainen. Yuki käänsi nopeasti päänsä Shiguren suuntaan ja sanoi kylmänrauhallisesti: "Me vain juttelemme. Ja nyt SINÄ HÄIVYT!" viimeiset kaksi sanaa hän tosin huusi.

Shigure oli aikeissa vastustella, kunnes Ayame veti hänet sisään ja sanoi: "Noh noh, Gure-san, anna lasten jutella rauhassa!"

"Hahah, kyllä kyllä, Aaya." Shigure nauroi ja sulki oven.

Hetken oli hiljaista, kunnes Machi aloitti: "Puheenjoht-" Yuki kuitenkin keskeytti hänet kääntymällä nopeasti häneen päin ja peittämällä hänen suunsa kädellään.

"Shh! Ne kaksi kuuntelevat varmasti vielä oven takana!" hän kuiskasi. Sitten hän tajusi, että hänen kätensä oli vielä Machin kasvoilla. Hän laski sen nopeasti ja sanoi nolona: "Anteeksi."

Sitten hän tarttui Machin käteen ja alkoi vetää tätä mukanaan.

"Puheenjohtaja, mitä te teette?" Machi kysyi. Eihän hän sitä ikinä myöntäisi, mutta nyt hänen päässään pyöri kaikenlaista.

"Puhutaan muualla, etteivät nuo kaksi kuule." Yuki vastasi hiljaa. Machi huokaisi helpotuksesta.

XXXXX

Yuki vei Machin pienen kasvimaansa luo. Hän ei uskonut, että heitä seurattaisiin, koska vain hän, Tooru, Ayame ja nyt Machi tiesivät paikasta. Hän ei uskonut kummankaan, ei Toorun eikä veljensä, olevan tarpeeksi fiksu etsimään heitä täältä.

"Puheenjohtaja, mitä me täällä teemme?" Machi kysyi.

Yuki hymyili ja vastasi: "Emme oikeastaan mitään. Minä vain haluan puhua kanssasi rauhassa."

Hetken oli taas hiljaista, kunnes Yuki sanoi: "Machi". Tämä sai Machin huomion kiinnittymään häneen täysin, joten hän jatkoi: "Se, mitä sanoit silloin asunnollasi… tarkoititko sitä todella?"

"Sanoinhan jo, että tiedän sinun ja Manab-"

"En tarkoita sitä." Yuki sanoi ja kumartui kitkemään rikkaruohoja kasvimaastaan.

"Tarkoitin, että uskotko, ettet voi muuttua?" hän kysyi. Machi nolostui ja meni tulipunaiseksi. Yuki kuitenkin tulkitsi sen niin, että Machi oli vihainen, joten hän alkoi selittää: "Ei sillä, että sinun pitäisi mitenkään erityisesti muuttua, mutta hal-"

"Haluaisit mitä!? Miksen kelpaa ihmisille sellaisena kuin olen!?" Machi huusi ja alkoi itkeä.

"Miksi kaikki haluavat minun muuttuvan….?" hän sopersi. Nyt Yuki oli pulassa. Vaikka hän pärjäsikin itkevien tyttöjen kanssa Kyoota paremmin, niin ei se hänellekään helppoa ollut. Hän nousi ylös ja pyyhkäisi kädellään kyyneleitä Machin kasvoilta.

"Rauhoitu, Machi. En tarkoittanut sitä." Yuki sanoi lempeästi ja Machin katsoessa häneen hän jatkoi: "Minä vain toivoisin, että olisit joskus hieman iloisempi."

Tämän jälkeen Yuki kumartui taas noukkimaan rikkaruohoja. Machi vain katsoi häntä hiljaa, kunnes Yuki sanoi ohimennen: "Ne tekemäsi nattoo-suklaat olivat muuten herkullisia. Kiitos niistä."

Machilla kesti hetken tajuta, mitä Yuki oikeastaan oli hänelle sanonut.

"E-en tiedä, mistä puhut! Eivät ne olleet minulta!" Machi huusi nopeasti.

"Eeh!? Mutta Haru sanoi, että ne olivat sinulla! Ja se oli vaahteranlehden muotoinen!" Yuki huusi todistaakseen olevansa oikeassa.

"N… no ehkä ne olivat minulta, mutteivät ne olleet sinulle!" Machi huusi taas.

"Sama juttu kuin sen vaahteranlehden kanssa…" Yuki ajatteli ja sanoi: "Machi, siinä oli minun nimeni."

Ja nyt Machi vaikeni. Hän oli kokonaan unohtanut laittaneensa Yukin nimen rasiaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja huusi: "Minä lähden!"

"Odota, Machi!" Yuki huusi ja tarttui Machin käteen. Machi pysähtyi ärtyneenä, jonka vuoksi Yuki sanoi: "Minä pidin niistä, oikeasti. Mistä tiesit, että pidän nattoosta?"

Machi punastui ja sanoi: "Puhuit viimeviikolla Manaben ja Toodoon kanssa oppilaskunnassa lempiruuista. Satuin vain kuulemaan."

"Ai, tosiaan." Yuki sanoi tajuttuaan Machinkin olleen paikalla silloin.

"Muuten, Machi…"

"Niin?"

"Miksi rasia oli vaahteranlehden muotoinen?" Machi ei tiennyt mitä vastata.

"En minä voi sanoa: ``antamasi vaahteranlehti tuo minulle aina paremman olon, joten tein rasiastakin vaahteranlehden muotoisen.´´ Ja silloin, kun hän antoi sen lehden, aloin pitää hänestä. En minä voi kertoa sitä." Machi ajatteli.

"Machi? Nukahditko seisaalteen?" Yuki kysyi, kun Machi ei vastannut. Machi säpsähti ja sanoi: "En tietenkään nukahtanut! Eikä rasian muotoon ollut mitään erityistä syytä!"

"Ai, selvähän se." Yuki sanoi hymyillen. Sitten hän muisti erään asian.

"Minun pitäisi kai jo mennä, kun minulta jäi illallinen kesken." Yuki sanoi. Sitten hän jatkoi hieman hermostuneen oloisesti: "Haluatko sinäkin tulla syömään?"

"Miksi?" Machi kysyi yrittäen peittää yllättyneisyyttään.

"Muut ovat varmaan jo syöneet, ja seurassa on aina mukavampi syödä." Yuki vastasi. Tämä oli totta, hän vain jätti tärkeimmän seikan kertomatta. Nimittäin sen, että hän halusi syödä Machin kanssa.

Machi olisi sanonut, että hänellä on kiire kotiin, mutta jotenkin hän aavisti, että Yuki olisi nähnyt kyseisen valheen läpi.

"No kyllä kai minä voin tulla…" Machi sanoi hiljaa.

"Hienoa", Yuki sanoi ja he menivät takaisin talolle.

XXXXX

Yuki avasi oven ja piti sitä auki että Machi pääsi sisään. Machi otti takkinsa pois ja antoi sen Yukille, joka laittoi sen naulakkoon.

"Ehkä minun ei kannata kysyä, miksi hänellä on koulupuku yllään." Yuki tuumi.

Kun he menivät olohuoneeseen, jonka pöydän ääressä ruoka oli, he näkivät, että Ayame ja Shigure istuivat vielä syömässä.

"Ovat tietysti kälättäneet kokoajan eivätkä sen vuoksi ehtineet syödä ennen tuloamme." Yuki ajatteli lyödessään otsaansa. Otsan lyöminen oli virhe, sillä siitä kuulunut ääni kiinnitti Ayamen ja Shiguren huomion heihin.

"Oi veljeni, oletkin jo palannut!" Ayame sanoi. Normaalisti Yuki olisi alkanut huutamaan hänelle, mutta hillitsi itsensä, koska Machi oli paikalla.

"Kukas…?" Ayame sanoi huomatessaan Yukin takana seisovan Machin.

"Hemmetti… jos Ayame sanoo nyt jotain eilisestä, niin kuristan hänet omin käsin." Yuki ajatteli ja sanoi: "Tässä on Kuragi Machi. Hän on myös oppilaskunnassa."

Yuki ei edes ehtinyt esitellä Ayamea ja Shigurea, kun Ayame jo sanoi: "Olen Sooma Ayame, lumoavan Yukin ylväs isoveli." Ayame osoitti Shigurea ja jatkoi: "Ja tämä on serkkumme Sooma Shigure. Hauska tutustua!"

"Hauska tutustua!" Shigure toisti.

"Pahemminkin voisi mennä…" Yuki toisteli itselleen mielessään, ettei räjähtäisi.

"Hauska tutustua, olen Kuragi Machi." Machi sanoi kohteliaasti.

"Sanoin Machille, että hän voi syödä kanssamme." Yuki sanoi.

"Totta kai, vai mitä, Gure-san?" Ayame kysyi ja Shigure nyökytteli.

Yuki ja Machi istuivat ruokapöytään. Molemmat olivat hiljaa, koska eivät saaneet suunvuoroa Ayamen ja Shiguren kälätykseltä.

XXXXX

"Kiitos illallisesta", Machi sanoi lähtiessään.

"Mitäpä tuosta. Nähdään huomenna." Yuki sanoi hymyillen. Hän katsoi ulos niin kauan, kunnes Machi katosi näkyvistä. Sitten hän meni huoneeseensa.

XXXXX

Yuki huomasi Machin antaman suklaarasian pöydällään. Hän otti sieltä konvehdin ja söi sen.

"Vaahteranlehti… heh, niinpäniin. Sen saman lehden takiahan Machi alkoi raivota, kun olimme menossa kahvilaan." Yuki ajatteli. Hän otti toisen konvehdin ja sanoi hiljaa: "Heh, oikea onnenamuletti, tuo vaahteranlehti."

XXXXX

**A.N: Pari selvennystä: 1, en tiedä, onko nattoo oikeasti vihreetä, joten jos ei, niin sori. 2, ainakin minun käsittääkseni Shiguren talossa on kaksi ulko-ovea. 3, Machi sanoo Harua Sooma-saniksi ja Yukia joko Sooma-kuniksi tai puheenjohtajaksi.4, pällikkö ei ole kirjoitusvirhe, vaan Mine kutsuu pomoaan niin. 5, en tiedä, asuuko Machi oikeasti rivitalossa, mutta tässä ainakin. Mitäs muuta…? Ai niin, kommentit ois mukavia. 8D**


End file.
